


Maybe that guy isn't so bad

by TheAllMagicalCreature



Series: Zagene [3]
Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, The Try Guys, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllMagicalCreature/pseuds/TheAllMagicalCreature
Summary: Zach isn’t the type of guy to sneak out of parties to go make out with another guy in a bathroom. He had never been that guy, and he had never liked that guy.So why was he that guy right now?





	Maybe that guy isn't so bad

Zach isn’t the type of guy to sneak out of parties to go make out with another guy in a bathroom. He had never been that guy, and he had never liked that guy. 

So why was he that guy right now?

~~

Eugene had made his move after one of the many Try Guys’ shoots. They had shared a hotel room before, but this time it felt different. It may have been the shots they’d done earlier that night. It had certainly loosened Zach up a bit. Eugene didn’t need any loosening, but maybe a little liquid courage was at play.

They had stumbled into the room, laughing their asses off at something that wasn’t even that funny. Before Zach had a chance to drop his bag to the floor, he was pushed against the wall beside the door. Eugene was close, all of a sudden, though he made no move to further his advances. Zach gazed into Eugene’s eyes, and before he knew what he was doing, he pressed their lips together.

Things escalated, and when they woke up in the same bed, neither boy spoke badly of it. The morning was spent grinning at each other, and occasionally pulling the other in for a passionate kiss.

When they met up with Ned and Keith, everything went back to normal. Usually, Zach would overanalyze this until he freaked himself out, but it all felt so natural, he decided to let it be.

And then it somehow became a thing. Whenever the two happened to be alone, they started exploring each other. In the physical sense, but that wasn’t all. They had spent many nights at Eugene’s place, drinking wine from the bottle and staying up all night talking. They talked about anything. They talked about Zach’s disease, about Eugene’s difficult relationship with his parents, but also about silly things, like how disgusting a sushi-drink would taste, or if they could pair up their dogs and get puppies instead of children. 

They felt completely comfortable with each other, but somehow they had never gotten around to sharing this new development with their friends or family. Maybe that was because Zach just didn’t want it to change. People would have opinions and it wouldn’t just be their secret anymore. Zach feared it would ruin what they had. Or maybe Eugene just wasn’t serious about this. But that was crazy. Zach had promised himself not to overanalyze, or get stuck in his insecure thoughts. 

So they kept doing what they’re doing, and it was the best thing in the world. Keeping their hands off of each other in public was difficult, but somehow they managed. Until the office party.

~~

The party was in full swing by the time Eugene and Zach arrived. They figured driving there together wouldn’t be too suspicious, so they entered the party side by side.

‘’Hey, man! Good to see you boothhh..’’ They turned around to find Steven there, a drink in hand and swaying on his feet. Eugene grinned, always in for seeing their professional co-workers in a different, more alcohol-induced, setting. ‘’Hey, Steven, good to see you. Where’s Andrew?’’ The words hadn’t left his mouth before Andrew slithered up and put a stabilizing arm around Steven’s waist. He easily plucked the drink out of Steven’s hand and put it on a table nearby. Where Steven was, Andrew would never be far behind. The latter seemed more sober, obviously there to look out for his boyfriend. 

The sight of the couple was adorable as Steven completely forgot about Eugene and Zach’s existence and instead turned to face his boyfriend to whine about losing his drink. Andrew couldn’t help but smile and wrap both arms around Steven’s waist, entrapping him in his arms. Steven’s protests died down as he immediately snuggled forward into the embrace.

Zach felt arousal hit his gut, the adorable couple snuggling next to them making him want to do something similar with Eugene. Zach felt a familiar hand suddenly give his arm a reassuring squeeze, and he turned to see Eugene grinning at him. The look in his eyes was a bit wild as he nodded to something behind Zach. When he turned, he saw Eugene was gesturing to a man’s restroom. He hesitated only a second.

~~

And that’s how he found himself in the position he was in right now. He was in the furthest stall in the restroom, his pants and briefs pooling at his ankles, his shirt discarded on the disgusting floor with Eugene’s hand pressing firmly against his mouth.

‘’Have you seen Zach or Eugene yet? Zach texted me about an hour ago that he was on his way. Where did he have to come from, Alaska?’’ Keith spoke from somewhere outside their stall. Zach’s eyes were wide, caught. Eugene’s eyebrows were raised, a smirk forming on his lips.

‘’Actually, I heard Andrew saying something about them entering together, but I haven’t seen them either.’’ They heard Ned reply as Eugene moved forward and pressed his lips against Zach’s neck, starting to leave small kisses there. Zach groaned, and felt his heart lurch at the realization that the guys were still out there. Luckily neither of them seemed to have heard, as they continued on their conversation.

Zach tried his hardest to keep silent after that, as Eugene continued to attack his neck, definitely leaving some marks. Finally the boys left and Zach puffed out a breath in relieve. He stared at Eugene, who grinned back, before bursting out in giggles. 

So he never thought he’d be this guy. But maybe this guy isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
